


The Puppet and his Atonement

by AiaPhoenix



Series: Puppetmaster [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dead Enoshima Junko, Despair, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Gore, Hope vs. Despair, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto needs to atone.Naegi Makoto needs to atone.Naegi Makoto needs to-





	The Puppet and his Atonement

“Down with him.“

 

Someone shoved him forward, his knees hitting the hard ground painfully while his wrists were bound tightly behind his back.

 

Wincing slightly from the pain that came from that action, he did his best to glower up at the ringleader.

 

“Kirigiri-san didn't agree to this, did she?“ he bit out and groaned in pain when someone kicked his back harshly. “Bastards...!“

 

“That's cute coming from _you_ ,“ the man in front of him, sitting behind a desk, huffed, “Considering what you've done, Naegi Makoto, no punishment in the world will be enough for you.“

 

Makoto winced again, this time because of an entirely different reason. “Kirigiri-san said–“

 

“ _I don't care what some measly school girl says,_ “ he snapped, interrupting him, “Even if she _did_ survive the killing game and helped defeating Enoshima. She's still nothing more than a girl without her memories that has seen nothing of our new world.“

 

Ah. So this man must be Munakata Kyousuke, the current leader of the Future Foundation. Kirigiri told him to be cautious of that man. (In addition to that, she wouldn't let anyone she deemed dangerous near him for most of the two weeks they were here now.)

 

“She saw enough, didn't she?!“ Makoto screamed, what resulted in another wince because his back was kicked again to silence him. He did not go silent, however. “And everything's going to be fine now, she's... so what's the big deal!“

 

It turns out his ability to... lie wasn't lost in the aftermath of everything... that happened.

 

“You're so _naive_ ,“ Munakata hissed and his glare at the younger boy intensified. “Do you really believe that everything is going to be alright?“

 

Makoto rage ceased, replacing that weird new emotion with confusion, “Huh?“

 

“The moment it was revealed that _you_ were an Ultimate Despair, such an important member to them as well,“ Munakata started, eyes narrowing, “The remaining part of society split on the matter of hope and despair yet again, some switching over to despair after finding out that their _Ultimate Hope_ had already been an _Ultimate Despair_ from the start. Some wanting to find the joy that you must have felt while in despair, some having fallen into despair completely unwillingly, while others went mad and killed others on the side of hope with them.“

 

“W-What...“

 

So he was right after all...

 

People were still dying because of him.

 

People were still in despair because of him.

 

But this time, it was worse.

 

This time, it was _because_ of him. Not because he supported _Enoshima's_ plans, no, because of _him_ and him alone.

 

“Can you imagine how bad it is that those two forces, hope and despair, are clashing at each other in renewed power once again?“ Munakata said and then sneered, “No, of course you can't.“

 

“Renewed... power?“

 

“The Ultimate Despairs have gained new followers and, I'll give you that, some of the people are more hopeful than ever,“ Munakata answered with a deadpan face, “ _Renewing_ both of their forces.“

 

“Hope... because of me...?“ he asked and his shoulders relaxed, “How...“

 

“Are you _shocked_?“ Munakata responded and huffed, “Some people believe that you've turned to the side of hope again. They believe what Enoshima said, that you had no choice. They are hopeful that despair can be cured. And as someone that was one of the most infamous of all despairs beside Enoshima to turn back to hope so suddenly... Must be truly _hopeful_.“

 

“I-I...“

 

“You know well that everyone had their suspicions about that particular despair being you at first, but Kirigiri Jin defended you with all of his power, so that the suspicion was directed onto someone else instead,“ Munakata snapped and slammed his hands onto the table while standing up abruptly, “And you _still_ had the audacity to kill him.“

 

“I-I didn't–!“

 

“And not just him,“ Munakata continued and walked around his desk, “You killed _innocents_. _Him_. For _her_.“

 

He... couldn't deny that.

 

He had done... all of those.

 

He was at fault.

 

Right?

 

But what was... Junko played a big part in it too... right...?

 

He chuckled weakly, “I... I guess I c-can't... say anything against that...“

 

“And because of what exactly?“ Munakata said while walking towards him, “ _Despair_?!“

 

It... it was his fault.

 

Everything was his fault.

 

Not all of it, but a big part of it...

 

If he hadn't broken when _she_... made him do... _that_...

 

If he could've turned her back to _normal_...

 

Then _all of this wouldn't have happened!_

 

“I'll... try to make this right again!“ Makoto said and flinched back when Munakata came to a halt in front of him. “I-I'll...“

 

“No,“ Munakata said, towering over him while glaring down at him, “Naegi Makoto, you must atone for your sins for the rest of your life.“

 

He knew that, he would try his best and... and do _what_ exactly?

 

He heard the creaking of the floorboards behind himself, indicating that someone was coming closer from behind.

 

Munakata nodded at someone and Makoto turned his head to the right side–

 

Just to see someone with a knife in their hand.

 

Were they going to kill him...? Were they really going to kill him after–

 

“Don't think we'll kill you,“ Munakata answered his question that he didn't even ask, “What we'll do is something far worse. For _the rest of your life_.“

 

The metal gleaming in the light, it was slammed down.

 

Right into his right leg.

 

He yelped – then screamed. What, _what_ , _**what**_?

 

What was this, torture?

 

Was it? _Was it_?

 

He wanted to laugh – _cry_ – what did he do to deserve this? No, he knew what he had done to deserve this, right? He just wanted to forget. Yet again.

 

He rasped out a weak laugh. He was so dumb, _dumb_ , _**dumb**_!

 

He should stop making the same mistake over and _over_ and _**over**_ again.

 

Why did he think losing his wall had been good?

 

This was doing him _nothing_.

 

See? He wanted to forget _again_!

 

Blood was seeping through his trousers and onto the floor, staining the old wood beneath.

 

Everytime he was captured by some of those Future Foundation guys, Junko had helped him out of there – if he couldn't free himself, was poisoned or overwhelmed and couldn't move. When they kidnapped him to get information out of him at one of his... unpleasant days. She... _they_ killed them ruthlessly. _Every one_ of them... most of them, anyway.

 

Loving him. Freeing him. Caging him.

 

Junko wouldn't come to his rescue again.

 

Neither would _Ultimate Despair_ – _would they? They were still..._

 

Junko wouldn't– never again. He had helped killing her.

 

 _But just because she wanted to_ –

 

She wanted him to also feel the most amount of despair– the despair she loved oh-so-much.

 

She... had succeeded.

 

A part of her still remained with him, lurking in the depths of his being.

 

 _ **D**_ _e_ **s** _ **p**_ a _ **i**_ r–

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the knife slamming down again–

 

And again and _again_ and _**again**_ –

 

“And this was just the beginning,“ Munakata said, looking down at the blood on his floor in disdain, before staring at him again, this time with a satisfied smirk on his lips, “And don't say ' _won't that bring the people more despair?'._ That won't matter if _they'll never know_.“

 

Makoto's eyes widened when the knife was slammed into his right arm instead.

 

“Knock him unconscious.“

 

This– was the end? Would he be– could he do nothing? Was he allowed to do anything?

 

But... “H-Hey...!“

 

Junko didn't want him to die – or suffer from anything other than her despair.

 

She even wished him a _good life_.

 

…

 

 _He_... didn't want that kind of life.

 

 

 

Huh...?

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes someone end me
> 
> makotobeingmakoto™
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
